Membrane-Type Matrix Metalloproteinases (MT-MMPs) are a new family of transmembrane matrix metalloproteinases. At present, there are four MT-MMPs published in the literature (Sato, H. et al., Nature 370:61-65, 1994; Will, H. and Hinzmann, B. Eur. J. Biochem. 231:602-608, 1995; Takino, T. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 270:23013-23020; Puente, X. S. et al., Cancer Res. 56:944-949, 1996). MT-MMPs function as both a receptor and as an activator for certain MMPs and serve to localize extracellular matrix proteolysis at the pericellular region. MT-MMPs have been shown to play a role in metastasis and have been identified in numerous carcinomas. An MT-MMP has also been demonstrated to be involved in Alzheimer's Disease where it has been found in white matter microglia (Yamada, T. et al., Acta Neuropathol. 90: 421-424, 1995). MT-MMPs may also play a role in the infiltration of inflammatory cells. By Northern Array Grid Analysis, MT-MMP-5 expression was detected in cerebellum and kidney. A multiple tissue Northern blot was also probed for MT-MMP-5, which indicated the presence of MT-MMP-5 in brain, kidney and pancreas. This indicates that these Membrane-Type Matrix Metalloproteinases have an established, proven history as therapeutic targets. Clearly, there is a need for identification and characterization of further members of the Membrane-Type Matrix Metalloproteinase family which can play a role in preventing, ameliorating or correcting dysfunctions or diseases, including, but not limited to, Alzheimer's Disease, stroke, cancer, inflammation, arthritis, musculoskeletal disease, heart disease and kidney disease.